


Grief Is The Funniest Thing

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dog owners, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Celegorm and the loss of Huan.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 58





	1. True Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> An old drabble, followed by an untitled, newly written epilogue that is not quite a poem.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celegorm's first reaction on hearing about the outcome of the Hunting of the Wolf in Doriath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, "outcome of the Hunting of the Wolf" implies a number of canonical character deaths...

The messenger finishes speaking. Everyone in the room goes tense.

Will he mourn the woman he once wished to marry?

Will he gloat over the death of the man who thwarted him?

Will he storm and rail because Thingol now holds a Silmaril?

Celegorm jumps up. The chair crashes to the ground. Four steps take him over to the southward window. He flings open the casement and howls out into the night.

At first, they cannot make out what he is saying. Then the words become comprehensible:

‘Luthien! Damn you, Luthien! Couldn’t you have taken better care of my dog?!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True (fixed-length) drabble according to MS Word.
> 
> Originally written in 2011 (first posted to LiveJournal).


	2. Chapter 2

Celegorm, who, still, sees in the corner of his eye, loping…

Not there.

Celegorm, whose fingers, still, in the night reach out for thick warm fur…

Not there.

Celegorm, who still shuts doors behind him carefully to allow for…

Celegorm, who, weeping, broke the water dish that sat, dry, in the corner of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

_I had thought you would still be able to find me when I had lost myself._


End file.
